The One True Dream
by Ms.Minecraft
Summary: All Lia wants to do is kill a squid, but with her overprotective older brother SkyDoesMinecraft, how will she achieve that dream? With a whole lotta luck, that's how. Might take OCs. Probably not though. Contains lots o' YouTubers. R
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Lia, and I'm here to tell you a little bit about my story. I was a normal girl, well, as normal as things can get when your SkyDoesMinecraft's younger sister. Now, many of you probably wish you were in my position. Well, I have one bit of advice for you. STOP IT. RIGHT NOW. It's not as fun as it looks, especially not when he is so overprotective of you, he won't let you out of HQ. All I ever wanted to do was pulverize a squid. Even if it was just one, I wanted to do it. So badly. But my older brother who for some reason thinks he has a right to act like my father decided that he will never ever let me out of The Sky Army HQ. Ever. And he has also decided to let none of the recruits know of my existence. Blaugh. So now, I'm stuck here in my actually grand room, but with nothing to do. Yeah, my life. At least, until, a few of Sky's friends decided to snoop around and stumbled upon little old me in my big old room, and helped me achieve my dream. Which leads me to where I am now. But, so you really understand, I guess I'll start from the beginning. When Sky was 4 was when I was born. He has always had this superiority complex, which means he loves to boss me around. And when I say loved, I meant he thrived off of it. Don't get me wrong, he loved me loads, he just adored being able to tell somebody what to do. When he was 16 was when he killed his first squid, but I was too young, so he made me stay home. Our parents had died to the squids recently, so Sky had begun piling up his hate for squids. So now, Sky was my only family left. He assumed the position of guardian and vowed to seek vengeance on the squids for killing our parents. And that was when he discovered butter. In our old village, I would go woodcutting and he would go mining. That was just how it was, no questions asked. Well, one day, when I came home, I saw him sitting on the floor, holding something shiny and yellow. I walked over, and I was about 12 at this time. I plopped down on the floor next to him, leaned over and touched it. As soon as my hand connected with the surface, he pulled away, and cradled it closer, turning his back on me. Slowly I asked, "What is it?" to which he replied, "The most majestic thing on the entire planet. From this day on I shall call it butter." Now, I was about 14, and Sky decided that it was time he travelled the world, gathering and learning all he could about the mysterious 'butter'. So I was left alone for a year or so while Sky had all the fun, traveling and learning and meeting new people. So when he came back, he was nineteen, and I still was sheltered and had no friends. I stayed inside the house living off of the rations Sky had left me before he departed on his world travels. He came home, and I was overjoyed to have my companion and my only friend home. But on his travels, he had sought out not only butter, but the death of squids. And he had started to form an army to help him achieve his goals, death to squids everywhere. So, he needed to make a place for his army to congregate, so he built the Sky Army HQ. It was 'for my own good' that he kept me a secret from his recruits, for fear there were spies of the squids among them. Yeah right, like that would happen. Psh, never in a million years. Anyway, he built me a marvelous butter room in a gigantic butter palace, and I was free to roam, but I couldn't leave without his permission. Of course, if I asked for permission, the answer would always be "When you're older." But now I'm 16, and all I want more than anything is to kill a squid. So, when Sky brought me my dinner, I decided that now is as good a time as ever to ask. I mustered up all the courage my little self could handle, and as he turned to leave, I said it. "Sky, I want to go and kill a squid." Just like that. It felt amazing to finally say what I had been thinking all these years, but that amazing feeling felt was replaced with what felt like the wind being knocked out of me when he replied with, "Not yet," "But Sky," I whined, black waves falling in my face and over my vibrant green eyes. "Why not? I'm sixteen, and I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Plus, you killed your first squid when you were sixteen. Please?" I said, on my knees with the puppy-dog eyes. Sky stood there in silence for a moment, thought clouding his face, when he finally said, "I think I have something for you to do…."

Nether Quartz. I can't believe I got stuck mining Nether Quartz. This was the all-important task my brother had assigned me. My first time out of HQ, and I get stuck with Notch-awful Nether Quartz. It's so boring in the Nether, but at least I'm alone. Finally, out of HQ, alone, with nobody around. And then it hit me. The fireball knocked me back about 10 blocks or so, and I was close to falling over the edge. I scrambled back to my sword, and then made a mad dash for the portal. Nothing could stop me as I ran, screaming and hollering and jumping and dodging the zombie pigmen. I was having the time of my life, all this adventure could be a little overpowering. I was having what Sky described as an adrenaline rush. And it felt….FRICKEN AMAZING! I ran through the portal and tumbled on the butter floor. This was Sky's personal portal, not the one the recruits used. I rolled and rolled until I hit something hard. I stood up, brushed myself off, and looked up to meet the accusing eyes of my brother, Sky. "You're hurt, I knew that was a mistake. From now on you stay inside HQ no matter what." And with that he turned on his heel to attend to other matters. I stalked back to my room fuming. As I plopped on my bed I realized something. I was practically on house arrest for the rest of my life. Great. Whoop dee doo.


	2. Chapter 2

I slumped down on my bed, my back leaning up against the cold, butter wall. I was pissed. And when I say pissed, I mean that if steam could come out of my ears, it would. It sounds so cliché, but it's true. My first big break and I get screwed. Well, as if my life couldn't get any better. But, me being the absolute genius that I am, I came up with a master plan. I don't believe my adrenaline rush had gotten any better, so it must have been what was clouding my judgment, because normally, I would never dream of defying Sky. Like ever. But today, I felt edgy and dangerous, and I decided that it was my turn to see the world. I wouldn't go too far, and I would blend in with the other recruits. Nobody would suspect a thing. Now, to make myself look totally normal. I brushed my straight black hair, and pushed it out of the way of my bright green eyes. On second thought, it might make me less recognizable if people didn't see my eyes, so I let my hair fall in front of one of them. I pulled on a navy blue hoodie with the Sky Army emblem on it, the first piece of clothing you receive upon arrival to HQ. I pulled on my black crop shorts and slipped on my old, beat up pair of black converse. I tucked my amulet under my navy shirt, zipped up my hoodie, slung my green backpack over my shoulder, and headed for the armory. Quietly and stealthily, like a ninja, I finally found the perfect weapon. It was an enchanted butter axe, with a diamond edge and a blaze rod acted as the handle. It was gorgeous craftsmanship, done by none other than the famed CaptainSparklez. Sky always talked about his friends, and they seemed cool, but I was never allowed to meet them, me being a secret and all. I also saw something on the high rack that I never thought I would see in person. The Ender Sword. It was a one of a kind blade, precious and durable at the same time. It was beautiful, black like the void and empty, yet full with darkness. But if I took that people would be suspicious. One day though. One day. I slipped out of the armory, still unnoticed by the masses. I slipped out of the palace, and down into the crowd. Nobody noticed me as I made my way to the front. Once I reached the station where you were granted your Sky Army Gear, I made my way forward, as if I was just recruited. Just because I am always stuck in the palace, doesn't mean that I can't k now the layout of HQ. I mean, I am almost always bored and Sky has a huge library/map room inside the palace. What can I say? I'm an under stimulated girl. Anyway, everything seemed to be going smooth, until, me with my clumsiness, had to go banging into another new recruit. "Hey, watch it!" he said, and I kind of just awkwardly stood there, eyes on the ground, and I mumbled, "Sorry, won't happen again." "Hey, didn't mean to scare ya! Name's Crispin," he said, extending his hand. I slowly extended my arm and tentatively shook his hand. He was actually quite nice. He was much taller than me, but not like an amazon. He had black hair like me, but with smoky blue eyes. He wore the same hoodie as me, but to be honest, he wore it better. He had dark blue jeans and he also wore beat up converse, but his were navy. "How bout you? Did I make ya go mute? Didn't mean to." He said, a frown forming in the corners of his smile. "Nah, I'm ok. The name's…Marianna. But since you seem nice, call me Mari." I was basically lying through my teeth, and I kind of felt bad doing it to Crispin, but I need to do what I have to do make sure no one finds out about my relation to Sky. Because if anyone finds out and it gets back to Sky, I'm like dead. Like I wouldn't be surprised if I never saw the light of day again. Not that I do now, it's just an expression. Anyway, we walked along, well, I walked and he kind of bounced/skipped over to the career station. This was where the new recruits picked their specialty. We discussed many different things until it was almost our time to pick. "So," he said, still energetic and jumpy, "whatcha gonna pick?" It was at this time that I realized I was not proudly sporting my new axe. I swung my pack over my shoulder and pulled out the beautiful piece of craftsmanship. Crispin stood in awe of my fine new weapon, when I broke the silence by saying, "Even though I excel at woodcutting, I'll try it all." Crispin lit up when I said that, and I just smiled. "Why so happy Cris?" I joked, punching him on the arm lightly with my free hand. "Cause that was my plan," he said, a goofy grin painted across his face. That grin made anyone want to giggle, so that's what I did. I laughed. My first real friend made me laugh. It was amazing to think that I, Lia, closet sister of SkyDoesMinecraft, Leader of the Resistance against the squids, largest advocate of butter, renowned general, actually had a friend that made me laugh. We finally made it to the front of the line. We were met with a weathered recruit with long dirty blond hair and red eyes. He looked up from his clipboard for a second, but his eyes met mine, causing him to draw his entire head upwards. "Name?" he asked, and to mess with him I said, "You first," and flipped my hair. "Tobias at your service. Now your name is….." "Marianna, but you can call me Mari," I said, quickly, but not so quickly as to give the illusion of a problem. "Well, Marianna, who's that?" Tobias asked, pointing a finger at Crispin, rolling his eyes. "This is Crispin, and he is my friend, so I would greatly appreciate it if you would not refer to him with such disgust." Wow, I'm proud of myself. I didn't think I could be that sassy. Tobi, I'm gonna call him that now, looked taken aback, but immediately warmed up to my proposal, shooting Crispin an apologetic smile. "Now that that is settled, what landed you in this job anyway?" I asked, leaning up against the wall, Crispin taking a place at my side. "My friend is taking his break, so he landed me here. Sucks, right?" Tobi said, as he leaned next to me. We all watched the other recruits file through camp. Occasionally one of us would point and say something funny, and the rest would laugh. "So where you two goin?" Tobi asked, and Crispin and I exchanged a look. We both let out a small laugh, and I said, "We're not really sure. Looks like we're sleepin' in the newbies bunks tonight!" I laughed as he fist pumped. But then I realized, Sky should be done with dinner. Which means that he will be checking on my soon. Dang it. "Hey, guys? I'm kind of so I'm gonna call it a night. Wanna meet here tomorrow?" I asked, desperate to get back before Sky knows I'm gone. "Sure…" Crispin said, suspicion crossing his voice and his face. "OK, later!" I said, jogging off in the direction of the girls' quarters, but making a sharp right and changing directions. My path was now set for the mansion. I got a running start and jumped from a treetop into my second story window. I landed on the floor, and quickly scrambled to the closet, where I deposited my new axe, my sneakers, shorts, hoodie, shirt, and backpack, and changed into navy silk pajamas with the emblem on the shirt pocket. I slipped on the butter colored slippers and lay on my bed, reading another book by an aspiring author from among the recruits. Sky makes sure I have all the books I could want; too bad he doesn't supply me with human interaction. When he opened the door and saw me reading, he came in and sat on the edge of the bed. I refused to talk to him, because I'm still mad at him for earlier, even though I had the time of my life today. "Lia," he said, and I almost didn't respond because all day people had called me Mari. But eventually it registered and I looked up. "Yes," I said and sky countered with, "I'm sorry for the way I acted before. Just because you got hurt today doesn't mean it will always happen. I'm still not letting you out, but I wanted to apologize." Well, I'm deflated now. When he came in all solemn like I thought he was going to reflect on his actions and lift his 16 year and counting long ban on the outside world. But no such luck. I just lay back in my pillow, and he got up and left. I thought about Cris and Tobi and it made me smile. 'Most fun you've had since Mom and Dad died' I thought as I drifted off into a deep quiet sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke super early in the morning. The sun was just rising, but I was ready to go. But first, I had to take care of Sky. Now, what to do about him… and then it hit me. Sky has a private reading room that locks from the inside if you don't want to be disturbed. Perfect, I will tell him I'm spending the day there, and then I won't be bothered. When he first built the palace, he installed secret passages in case he ever needed to evacuate because of a surprise squid attack, but since I spend a fair amount of time in the map room, I just happen to know where all of those passages are. And one of them happens to lead out of that private library. Into the outskirts of camp. I am so smart. I threw my uniform into my backpack, and grabbed a bunch of books so it looked like I would be reading, and I darted down the hallway. Sky saw me running so fast and pulled me to the side. "Lia, where are you going?" "The reading room," I said with as much sincerity as I could gather. "Oh, well ok then. Will you be done by dinner?" he asked, and with a quick nod of my head I was dismissed towards the reading room. I entered and closed the iron door. I had broken the lever on the outside so I was locked in. Perfect. No windows and reading by the light of a torch, I put on my uniform, threw the books in a chest, and opened the trapdoor in the back of the book room connected to the reading room. I walked for a bit in the underground tunnel. It was composed of blocks I had never seen before, smooth stone laced with intricate patterns of butter. It was truly gorgeous, but I had to keep going. All recruits would be called to get up and report to the day's station, so I had to hurry. I opened up the trapdoor, and just as I moved the leaves back over it, the bell sounded throughout the camp, the pure note that signaled the start of the day. After 5 minutes recruits started filing throughout camp, creating the hustle and bustle of the Sky Army HQ. I pushed my way through the crowd, but it was nothing that any hardened recruit wasn't used to. I maneuvered through the crowd until I got to the meeting point, where I was met with the smiling face of Crispin, the mysterious one of Tobi, and a new, chipper face of a mystery girl. I walked up to the group, and I turned to the mystery girl, asking, "And you are?" Tobi piped up by saying, "This is my sister, Piper. Piper, meet Mari," he said, gesturing to the girl that stood before me. I had to say, she was very pretty. She had red hair and amber eyes, and she was a bit shorter than me. But when I say red, I mean like the color red. She wore the same hoodie and shirt, but she wore purple cutoff shorts, and purple sneakers. "Hi!" I said, than turned to Crispin. "So, what we got for today?" "Welp, looks like us two are headed to crafting with CaptainSparklez, while Tobi and Piper are going woodcutting with SetoSorcerer," he said, the signature goofy grin plastered on his face. "Well, better get goin, shall we?" I said, and we both made our way over to the sign in for crafting. "Name," a bored looking recruit said. "I'm Mari and this is Crispin." She scrawled each of our names on a nametag and handed them to us. We then proceeded over to the crafting hub, a giant butter building in the corner of camp. Pretty much anything you can imagine that needed to be made was made here. Plus, we will get to meet the famed CaptainSparklez! Meeting one of Sky's friends should be cool, except I will just have to be really careful. Being around my brother and only my brother, I may have picked up some of his mannerisms. That was what I was told when people still knew I existed, before Mom and Dad's death. They would say things like 'You're just like ya brother,' or 'You act so much like Sky,' or crap like that. Ugh. Anyway, Crispin and I made our way into the crafting hub. It. Was. Huge. And when I say huge, I mean like ginormous. Gigantor. Big. Wow. We walked around for a bit, until my klutziness got the better of me, and decided that I should go bumping into two people that may or may not have been transporting the friggin Ender Sword back to the armory after it had been repaired. "Wow Mari, wait to go," I heard Crispin whisper down at me under his breath, and I couldn't help but blush. I had just totally made a fool of myself. I looked up to see two pairs of eyes, one a light gray and the other a deep blue. It was at that exact moment that I realized the Ender Sword had been knocked into the crowd. Immediately I dove into the crowd, crawling on the floor, being kicked and smashed around until I found it, lying and being kicked around, similar to the way I was. I grabbed it with an iron grip and proceeded to go back the same way I came, being knocked around. At one point, someone managed to lodge their foot in my ribs, and I heard a sickening crack. But I had to get it back. After what seemed like an eternity I was faced with 3 familiar faces. Crispin bent down and helped me up, but I groaned in pain when he touched my rib. "What is it?" he asked, his voice practically coated in worry. "Some recruit has a pretty strong kick, cause I think I broke a rib," I said, but I had something else on my mind. I turned to the two boys, and held out the sword. "I think you were taking this somewhere," I said. "The sword! You got it!" the boy with the blue eyes exclaimed as he reached out to hold it. The one with the gray eyes threw me a smile, and said "Thank you for getting back the sword. Name's Wolf," he said, outstretching his hand, to which I took, and we shook hands the old fashion way. "And you are….." "Marianna, but call me Mari," I said. Now, it felt so natural saying that. Is that bad? Anyway, Wolf gestured towards the boy with the blue eyes and said, "And that is Sparklez." Oh Sparkl- WAIT DID HE JUST SAY SPARKLEZ. OH MY GOD I THINK HE DID. Wolf must of seen the shocked look on my face, for he quickly added, "Yes, the CaptainSparklez. So, ya working in crafting?" he asked, to which I replied, "I'm trying everything, so for the next week I'm in crafting." "Oh, cool, wanna hang with me and Sparklez?" he asked, and the first thing that went through my mind was what about Crispin. So that's what I said. Wolf immediately said, "Welp, if he wants to hang, he's more than welcome. Ya know what they say, the more the merrier," he said with a wink. He was nice, I guess I could consider him a friend. He was kind of tall, with light gray eyes and ender purple hair. He wore a reddish goldish shirt under a black trench coat. He wore black pants and black sneakers, and goggles sat atop his forhead. I tried to move, but clutched my side in pain. He saw where I was holding, and took out a potion of healing. Immediately I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I was able to straighten up. I quickly turned around and grabbed Crispin's wrist, and it was at that moment that he looked up from the floor and shot me a smile. He led me by the hand to where Sparklez sat, examining the sword. My guess was he was checking for damage, because Sky told me that it took Sparklez years to get that sword to perfection. With a sigh of relief he set it down beside him, and looked up at me. He had scruffy black hair and wore a tuxedo jacket over a white shirt. He had red sun glasses and a goatee, and he was kind of handsome. He was just like Sky said, but he forgot to mention that the Sky Army Emblem was on the pocket of his shirt. I also noted that Wolf had it plastered on the back of his trench coat. Hm. Interesting. "Hey, I realized I never introduced myself fully. I'm CaptainSparklez; I lead the Crafting Hub here at The Sky Army HQ." He outstretched a hand, and we shook. "I'm Marianna, but call me Mari." "Well Mari, I can't thank you enough for retrieving the Ender Sword. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened too it. How can I ever repay you?" he asked, and I thought for a second. "Well, first off you can stop being so formal. Its ok, I don't judge. Secondly, just get me something to do. Cause I heard most crafters end up having to go farm materials instead, and I really don't want to do that. I am bad at that." I said, causing him to laugh. "Well, ok then. I can get you a job with Wolf and I, and your friend can come too," he said, and I sighed. Speaking of Crispin, I turned around to see him standing right behind me. Literally RIGHT behind me. Like, he totally scared the crap out of me. My hand went over my heart as I staggered backwards, catching my breath, bumping into Sparklez. "Sorry," I mumbled, totally embarrassed. But could ya blame me? I thought so. Anywayz, he laughed and said, "No problem. Now, we need to get the sword back to wear it belongs. The armory." And with that, we all set off towards the armory. I was sort of relieved that Crispin and Wolf were getting along, cause I kind of wanted to hang with Sparklez. Alone. But don't tell Crispin, cause I think he just might go all super older brother on me. So would Sky, but he can't know about this. Ever. Anyway, we walked for a while until we got to the armory. There, up real high, was the empty case where the Ender Sword sat. "Will you do the honors, m'lady," Sparklez half said, half giggled, while doing an over exaggerated bow. I laughed as I took the sword and climbed the ladder. I placed it in the case and just looked at it for a second. It swirled and moved like the void. It was truly beautiful, and it made me wonder what Sparklez had done to create such a masterpiece. 'I'll have to ask later' I thought as I climbed down. When I rejoined the group, they were all waiting for me. "Now, let's get to work!" Sparklez cheered, and me and Crispin exchanged a glance before letting out a hearty "HAZZAH!" Wolf just stood there, arms crossed, smirk as wide as his face, shaking his head back and forth. Crispin and I ran down the hallway, hooping and hollering the whole way, Sparklez close on our tail. Wolf was trying to catch us as we ran through the Crafting Hub. We were having a great time, until we ran into someone I wish that we hadn't. We ran into none other than my big brother Sky. Uh oh.

(CLIFFHANGER! WAHHH?! Now guys, I'm going to be SUUUPPPEEERRRR busy this weekend, so the earliest I will update is Monday. Now, it would make me soooo happy if you awesome dudes out there totally told all your friends about this story, so I can be greeted with some new dudes when I get back. It would be friggin amazing, but if you don't want to, I get it. Just sayin I would like be the happiest author on the palnet, and I might grant you with a bonus chapter of 500 words for each of my Minecraft stories if it happened. Also, if you like or even if you don't , leave a review to tell me what I'm doing right/wrong! I'm writing to please you guys, so if you're not happy, just tell me why! I want to hear from you guys, and I always answer PM's if not immediately definitely soon after. Also, suggest a story for me to check out, even if it is on your own, because I read all entries. Also, if it is yours and I like a character, I may just ask to use him/her/it in my story! Thanks to thewolfstar for submitting Wolf, and if you have a character you like and want to see in the story, leave a review. I accept all entries, even if they don't have a big part they are guarrenteed to be in the story. Here's the form:

Name-

Age-

Looks-

Personality-

Division (woodcutting, crafting, enchanting, parkour, archery, PvP, resource farming, regular farming, hunting, scouts, random etc.)-

OK guys, see ya Monday! :P )


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe you guys like this story so much! I was not disappointed when I came back. You people are awesome, just stay that way, K? Great :P Thanks to IEcho13 and HerobrineKingOfTheNether for their OC'S, Echo and Raven (I think you can guess whose OC is whose :D ) Anyway, ON WITH THE STOREH!**

Uh oh. I looked up, then quickly looked down, hoping and praying he wouldn't recognize me. He looked down at us, with our eyes on the floor, and I quickly glanced up to see a grin forming on his face. He let out a chuckle and said, "Good to see some recruits are still having fun. Considering the squids are being pretty restless, it is good to see some people keeping the Sky Army Spirit. Go on, sorry to interrupt. Have fun," he said, a pained grin on his face as he ushered us along. Crispin turned to me, shrugged, and kept running and screaming and cheering. I happily followed, still thanking Notch that Sky hadn't recognized me. Finally, we slumped down underneath a tree, realizing we got absolutely nothing done today at all. Sparklez caught up to us, and we all sat under the birch tree outside of the crafting hub, laughing and catching our breath. Then me, being the genius that I am, realized that Wolf was nowhere to be found. "Where's Wolf?" I asked, sparking the genius in my companions. At that very moment the person I just realized to be missing decided now was a good time to pop out of his hiding spot up in the birch tree and scare the crap out of us. "OMIGODWOLFIHATEYOURIGHTNIWICANTBREATHENOTCHHELPME !" I screamed, basically crushing the life out of Crispin and Sparklez. "Oh, Sorry," I said, mumbling and releasing the poor boys. "Hey," Crispin said, "I just realized that we are only in crafting for a week. Dang." Oh wow, I just realized that too. "Well, most days I need to eat with the other officers, but when I'm free I will eat with you, and Wolf has no friends, so he will probably hang with you," Sparklez said, and I silently celebrated my victory. "Well, we have two other friends, Tobi and Parker, so they'll be sitting with us also, m'kay?" I said, and after two nods of agreement we decided to go back and get something done so it didn't seem like we completely wasted the day.

The next week was filled with fun and crafting and such. We made tons of butter swords, and the best part? Sky still didn't suspect a thing. I spent my days in the reading room, or so he thought. Next we were moving to PvP with BajanCanadian and ASFJerome. Coolio. Once again, I was with Crispin, and we approached the PvP arena. We all picked up a bow, sword, and an axe, and a full set of leather armor, and we were then ushered towards the sign in table. Another bored looking recruit sat behind the table, handed us our nametags, and gave us a timeslot. We were next along with some others to show BajanCanadian and ASFJerome our skills. I might as well just come right out and say it. I suck at PvP. I can only fight well with an axe, and it doesn't really do much damage unless it's the one I took from the armory. Anyway, I wasn't too excited to make a fool out of myself, but sometimes my instincts take over and I'm like the best PvPer in the universe and beyond. Probably not but you get what I'm sayin. Anywayz, we walked up the steps when we heard our time was called, to be met with a huge arena made entirely out of butter, smooth stone, and glass. In the center stood a boy with longish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, with a red checkered hoodie and a white shirt, faded navy blue jeans, and red sneakers. He leaned onto a diamond sword that was tip down dug into the ground. Alongside the boy stood a fluffy creature, covered in brown fur. He wore a black suit with a red tie. He had two fangs that showed when he opened his mouth, and was equipped with a butter axe. I immediately recognized the two as BajanCanadian and ASFJerome. I nudged Crispin and he just nodded, obviously in awe of the two. We had walked in with two other girls, and they stood on either side of Crispin and I. One girl had rainbow hair and brown eyes that took in all of the surroundings. She wore white shorts, a black hoodie that just happened to have a very creepy looking smiling creeper on the back, and black headphones hung around her neck. She, unlike the rest of us, had 2 wooden swords instead of a sword and an axe, but the mandatory bow and arrows they made you take was stashed away in her pack. The other girl was kind of menacing, to be quite honest. You couldn't see her eyes cause her hoodie covered them. Her hoodie was black and had neon blue markings all over it. Her black pants were covered with the markings as well, and her dark grey hair stood out against her pale skin. She was kind of freaking me out, but I wasn't going to say anything. We all stood before the two legends, until BajanCanadian decided to break the silence. "Welcome to the PvP arena, I'm Bajan and this is Jerome, and we will be workin on yo fightin skillz." It took all the self control I had not to laugh. I was biting my lip to keep the laughter in. "Biggums, I don think the new students likez you," Jerome said, poking Mitch on the side of his face. "Naw, dey lovez meh, right?" he said, turning to face me. I was a little caught of guard, so I kind of just stood there and floundered, until Bajan said, "She lovez meh so much she's at a loss fur words." Whew, saved there. "Now, we need namez. Name?" Jerome said, turning to us. "Echo," the girl with the rainbow hair said. Next was me. "Watz yo name?" Jerome asked, to which I replied "Marianna, but call me Mari." "Coolio. How bout you," Jerome said, now standing face to face with the still awe struck Crispin. He kind of just stuttered and said random things, so I had to swoop in and save the day. "That's Crispin, he's weird," I told Jerome, earning me a glance from Crispin that was like a mix of gratitude and displeasure. Odd. "You know it's true," I whispered, slightly elbowing him in the ribs. He took a second, then nodded, resigned to the truth. The girl next to us was still kind of freakin me out. "Name?" Jerome asked, and the girl just kind of looked at him for a second, or I think that's what she was doing cause you couldn't see her eyes, and stayed that way until she finally half said half growled the name "Raven," causing Jerome to back away with his paws in the air saying "Wow, didn't mean to offend. OK, want to explain, Bajan?" Bajan stepped up and said, "This is the gorgeous PvP arena where we will be helping y'all with yo fightin skillz." They are….interesting. We all nodded and Bajan told us to take out our weapons of choice. Echo drew two wooden swords, Raven grabbed one sword, Crispin grabbed a bow, and I was the only one who drew an axe. I felt kind of awkward, but I got over it pretty quickly. "Now, show meh what you gotz, baby gurl," he said, motioning for Echo. She obliged, and the two moved to opposite sides of the arena. Jerome stood in the middle, shouted, "GO!" and the two rushed towards each other. They seemingly danced across the arena, twisting and turning and lunging and hitting. Echo fought with dual swords, while Bajan fought with one. Each got a sufficient amount of hits on each other, but it was time for the pair to heal up. They didn't want to die, just practice. They had scratches on them and tears in their armor. They were handed pork chops when the lunch bell rang. We all sat in the middle of the arena, except for Raven, who seemed to just disappear. Bajan and Jerome sat on one side, Echo kind of sat on the outskirts, and Crispin and I sat opposite Bajan and Jerome. "Soooo, wazzup?" Bajan asked, and I replied, "Not much, so wazzup with y'all?" "Not much bro," Jerome said. The end of lunch bell rang and we all rose. "Yo next," Bajan said, grinning as he poked my shoulder. Crap. I pulled out a rusty wood axe, catching a laugh from Crispin, who I shot a 'shut-up-before-I-kick-your-butt' look. He got the message, cause he shut up, but it didn't stop him from smiling. Fine, I will tolerate that. We went to opposite sides of the arena, and I took a deep breath. I totally zoned out and I barely even heard Jerome scream "GO!" I hit the ground running, and my instincts took over as I soared towards Bajan. He swung his sword, but I jumped over him and did a forward roll, spinning around to see a shocked look on his face. I ran and slashed him across the stomach, creating a slash in his armor. He gripped his stomach as I took another swing at his back. I ran over to the wall with Bajan on my tail. I ran up the butter wall, tucked my knees, and did a backflip over him. I slid across the butter floor, axe still in hand, and jumped up over him, axe in both hands, arms raised over my head, and delivered the final blow. He fell to the ground and I snapped out of my moment of awesome. I looked at him below me, armor all torn and blood stained, then I looked at myself. Not a scratch was on me, I still looked fine. I bent down and saw the horrible condition of my teacher. "JEROME! HELP!" I cried, desperate to get him help. Jerome rushed over and pulled out a potion of healing and gave it to Bajan. He started to come too, and he just turned to me and said, "Gurl gotz da skillz," and shot me a grin. I mumbled, "Not most times," before I stepped back and let Jerome help Bajan over to the wall. Since I had been tested I sat down with Bajan. We sat, watching Crispin scurry around the arena, turning to shoot Jerome every once in a while. We laughed and watched as they jumped and flowed around the arena. It was a game, almost. We sat there, and Crispin joined us after he was done. Raven stepped up and started her test. By the end, Jerome had a limp. But while she was fighting, her hood slipped back, revealing what I saw as white eyes, but Crispin keeps telling me I'm crazy. He says they are light blue, and the light made them look white, but I'm positive he is just a confused child. She dropped everything and totally ignored the fact that Jerome was rushing towards her to fix her hoodie. She quickly picked up her sword and sliced him across the ankle. He fell and said, "Test over," and Raven walked away. We all sat down and waited for our results. "Well, y'all is worthy of our teachin, so you can stay. The purpose of the test was to find people we could reassign and the people who could stay. Too many people sign up for PvP, so we have to ditch some. But y'all can stay!" Bajan cheered, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. This was going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 5

After the long week of PvPing and such, Echo, Bajan, and Jerome had joined my circle of friends, and I couldn't be happier. The best part, SKY BOUGHT MY CRAP LIES! I had fairly no experience with lying, so it was fairly easy to tell when that was happening. But this time he bought EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. YESSSSSS. Anyway, now that that has gotten out of hand, I also met another great girl named Efreet. Don't tell her I said this, but I am totally jealous of her. She has brown hair, but in the sun it look like fire. She also has wild eyes, a sort of yellowish-orangish color. The only thing I am not jealous of is her extremely pale skin. It kind of looks like she's a vampire, or lived like the first 15 something years of her life inside of a cave. I met her when Crispin cracked some joke about how she was a kiss up to Bajan and Jerome. She heard and kind of open fired on him, and I found out we were alike in many ways. So now we are friends. Sparklez, being the awesome person he is, was able to score us the second biggest table at meal time, only smaller than the general's table. That is where all the leaders, like my brother, sit and discuss and eat food. So like my friends and I, but more professional and haughty. Anyway, next Crispin and I were placed in archery, and after that, one of the two I am most excited about, hunting. Then we go to battle, cause yeah. But I have the perfect lie, and I've been practicing my poker face for when I tell it. Sky has a secret hideout hundreds of blocks away from HQ, where he goes to get away from it all. He brings me and he knows how much I love it there, cause it's got the ocean and a beach and trees to climb and my dog, Griffin, is there. So I'm going to tell him I need to get away for a while and relax after the 'Nether incident' that lost me the only bit of freedom I have ever had. It's fenced in, so he knows I'm not gonna leave. But really, I will be out in battle. I'm excited. I'm 'going away' for two weeks, one for hunting and the other for battle.

As we made our way towards the archery range, Crispin and I went through the same, unnecessary sign in process that we happen to go through every time. Archery was pretty boring, except for the fact that I met Ssundee and Woofless, leaders of archery, and a cool person by the name of Luna. See, cause I had pretty much nothing else to do with my life, I spent a lot of time at the archery range in Sky's castle. I considered myself pretty good at it, so when lessons were done all the students made a friendly wager. Whoever could get the most bulls eyes in 2 minutes gets as much food as they want at dinnertime, supplied by the other students rations. In the end, Luna and I tied with 20, and that was when I first talked to her. Turns out she's friggin awesome. Even though she is a bit older than me, she is still funnier and has more sarcastic appreciation than most of the people I know. She has bright blue and orange hair, with the same colored eyes. She wore a white jacket with the symbol from Portal 2 on the back. It had a gray '2' on the front. She also had jeans, and black army boots with blue and orange laces. She was like the most awesome person ever. Anyway, they were my friends now, so the group grows ever bigger! I didn't think I was a likeable person, but then again, I had no experience with people so it was just my own personal opinion. I was pretty surprised that I had made so many friends, considering my lack of experience. But today was the day that I had been waiting for. Hunting. I took a deep breath as I approached Sky's study. I entered to find him behind his desk, reading the reports. "Sky, can I go to the cabin?" I asked, and he looked up with a thoughtful look plastered on his face. "I will go pack," he said, pushing his chair back and placing the reports down. "No, I mean, by myself." I breathed out, and he cocked his head in confusion. "I mean, the Nether Trip went bad, but you need to let go sometime Sky. Only for two weeks. Please," I said, putting on my puppy dog eyes. He sighed and shook his head, nodding slowly. I jumped up and down in sheer joy. "OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed. He shushed me, saying "Someone might hear you!" I nodded and ran off, grabbing my 'bag', which was really just filled with uniforms. I grabbed her weapons and ran off to the minecart track, using another 'secret exit' that Sky didn't think I knew about. Sometimes he could be such a thick headed idiot.

I ran towards HQ, bag slung across my back. We were told to pack a week's worth of everything. So that's what I did. I saw Crispin at the front and behind him stood Tobias and Piper. 'Finally, the gang's all here,' I thought as I stepped up. "Ready for the great outdoors, Mari?" Tobi said elbowing my ribs. I just shot him a playful glare, and he just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. We all looked up at the intricate overhang that read 'HUNTING DIVISION'. I took a deep breath, and Crispin must have seen that I looked nervous, cause he put a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at me. "Let's go Mari, there's no time like the present," he said, letting out a sigh. Crispin was honestly the best friend ever. He was probably one of the only good things that have ever came as a result of my clumsiness. He honestly was like a second brother to me, and I am so thankful that we are friends. Well, now that the mushy shit is out of the way, back to hunting. We walked in, and once again, my clumsiness mixed with a hint of derp and my overall failing at life struck again. But this time, I knocked over two people. We all fell backwards, and I couldn't take my eyes off of the ground. I am actually a very shy person, so we all fell backwards, and I couldn't take my eyes off of the ground. I am actually a very shy person, so being embarrassed doesn't help my paralyzing fear of being dumb. I know, stupid fear right? But I actually have had major anxiety attacks over stupid stuff such as dropping a potion in front of Sky the day he got back. I was practicing my brewing skills and such and he opened the door and I got scared and I dropped it. It smashed into a million pieces, and Sky just chuckled, but a thousand different scenarios of how I had made a fool of myself. I broke down shaking and crying and my breathing got heavy. I totally had a friggin breakdown in the middle of the potions closet I totally had a friggin breakdown in the middle of the potions closet, and I couldn't stop. I have managed to work on it so on the outside, besides a few little mannerisms I can't seem to ditch, on the outside I look fine. I was able to control my breakdown enough to look up, and you will never guess who I met. Yes, I met Notch. HA I BET YOU BOUGHT THAT CRAP. I actually looked up into the eyes of none other than Deadlox. "Um-I-uh-well- Sorry bro," I barely stuttered out, the heat rising to my cheeks. "Hey, no problem. Practically happens all the time," he chuckled, and I giggled. Then I realized. I knocked down two people. Who else? I looked up further to be met with a girl who looked eerily like Deadlox. They both had brown hair that swept across their face, covering one eye. Hers was longer though, at her elbows. They both wore headsets and white shirts, with grey pants and black shoes with purple laces. The only difference was that instead of sporting Deadlox's chocolate brown eyes this girl had a mysterious charcoal color. I could totally feel her judging me, and my hands started to shake, one of the mannerisms that I couldn't seem to shake. "Um- I'm- uh- Marianna," I managed to get out before my breathing started to get heavy. I was able to get it under control in a second, but it still happened. "Well, you know who I am, and this is my sister, Tara," Deadlox said as he pointed to the girl with the charcoal eyes. "I didn't know you had a sister," Crispin said, stating the obvious. I turned to him and said, "As Luna would say, no shit Sherlock," he snickered and hit my arm as we turned back to the pair. "Well, there's a lot of stuff you don't know. You look familiar…." Tara said, and fear froze my insides. She was Deadlox's sister, so she could probably make the connection between Sky and I. On the outside, I tried to play it cool, but I probably just looked like I had a really nasty stomach ache or something. "I do believe we just met, so I don't see how you could know me," I said, once again trying to play it cool but having like 100,000 heart attacks all at once. "Oh well," she huffed, kind of defeated. "Well, I see the resemblance between you and Ty," Tobi said, and Piper nodded her head in agreement. "Wanna hang with us? We can make sure you're in our group, all of you," Tara suggested, and Ty nodded in agreement. We all said sure and I could tell hunting with my friends was gonna be a blast.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Now, I would like to dedicate this chapter to thewolfstar, cause I'm callin him out. You need to UPDATE YOUR FRIGGIN STORY BRO1 ITS SO GOOD I NEED MORE BUT I NO GET MORE. ASDFGHJKL PLZ UPDATE I FAN. PLZ. :P Ok well I'm done now. Ok Bai :3


	6. Chapter 6

We followed Ty and Tara to a supply shack, and were told to grab food rations for a week. We all did and set off. I sort of trailed behind, and Crispin, being awesome as he is, noticed and hung back to walk with me. "Something's bothering you," he said, looking down at me as we followed the group. His smoky blue eyes met my boring green ones and I directed my gaze to the floor. "Nothing's wrong," I mumbled and shoved my hands in my pockets. "No, I'm positive. Now spill before I tickle it out of you," he said, trying to lighten the mood. The other day we were cutting through the tall grass and I broke out into a fit of giggles, cause I'm ticklish. I guess he noticed, cause he started reaching towards me and I backed up, whispering "Ok, ok, I'll tell, just don't come any closer," He chuckled and his hands dropped to his sides, causing me to let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I kind of have a really bad fear of looking stupid. I know, dumb fear to have for a girl like me who frequently screws up like everything. It causes me to have major anxiety attacks. I hear voices in my head telling me I'm stupid and a fail, and my breathing gets heavy, and my insides start turning and I have a total breakdown. Like, if given the opportunity, I could curl up into a ball in the corner and cry for an hour or two. It's bad, but I don't want anyone to know. Promise you won't tell?" I asked, looking up at him. At that exact moment in time I honestly felt as if a two ton weight was lifted off my chest. I really could tell him everything. He nodded and we kept walking. But, I was tired. I haven't really been all that active, plus I'm naturally lazy. So I did the rational thing. I jumped on his back. He happily carried me, and we were flooded with looks from the other recruits. As we walked past one particular girl, she turned to her friend and whispered something I could only assume was about me. So, like any normal, civilized person would do, I screamed "Screw you, Barbie Beeyotch!" and stuck my tongue out at her like I was five. I know, real mature, right? Don't judge. She just scoffed and I heard one genius girl yell "OOOOOOOOHHHHH, BURN!" from the back of the crowd. The girl had waist length blond hair and green eyes that sparkled with mischief. She kind of looked like a very pale girl version of the guy from Zelda, otherwise known as Link, with the green tunic thingy and white tights, her brown belt and brown shoes. A boy walked up beside her, and I must admit, he was…..interesting looking. He had black hair on one side, and bleach blond on the other, and muted crimson eyes. He sported a Superman tee under the basic hoodie and jeans, with blue converse and red laces. He simply turned to the girl and quietly stated in a shy voice, "Need some ice for that burn Clara?" before turning back to face me. "No one asked you freak," she scoffed, and his gaze shot up from the floor. His pupils dilated and the small bit of crimson left started profusely glowing. "What did you call me?" he asked voice gruff and deep, different from before. He had picked the Clara girl up by her shirt now, and they were inches apart. He had his fist held back like he could bash her face in, and in his current state, I had no doubt that he would. His sister just screamed "SETH! SETH COME BACK SETH! DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU WOULD REGRET!" but even she was smart enough not to approach the boy. He dropped her to the floor and she scurried back, fear probably permanently plastered onto her face. Whispers flew around as everyone's eyes were on Seth, who dropped to his knees with his head in his hands. I, being the absolute idiot I am, went over to him. Gasps flew around as I bent down and put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Seth?" I asked, and he turned around, his gaze met mine, his eyes filled with sorrow. "People may talk, but I think the beast mode you pulled out right there was epic." He cracked a smile and rose, people still looking at him as if he was a monster. His sister just stood, mouth agape, staring at me like I was Notch or something. "How did you-" "I'm a wizard," I said, moving my hands up and down like an idiot. She giggled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Kaitlyn," she said, and I took her hand and I shook it. That sounded way better before I said it…..anyway, I said "I'm Mari, this is Crispin, Tobi, Piper, Tara and Ty." With each name I motioned to the person I was talkin about and they waved. "Well, you know me and you also know Seth, so we are all introduced!" Kaitlyn smiled. "There's room for two more in our group," Ty said, and Tara confirmed it. "Want to join?" Piper asked, and immediately the twins were ecstatic. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Kaitlyn beamed, and Seth shot the group a wary smile, hands still shoved in his pockets, though he brought his hood up. The twins joined us as we walked along. I noticed that Crispin and Kaity (Kaitlyn's new official nickname, courtesy of moi) were getting along mighty well, and I made a mental note of it so I could tease him later. Since I had been ditched by Crispin (jokingly) I decided to walk with Seth. All the sudden, after some silence, he quietly and shyly said, "You know, every other group turned me away. They all accepted Kaitlyn but turned me away. She refused to go without me, so we were refused entry to every other group. Literally I had planned that tonight I was going to sneak out of the Sky Army and leave Kaitlyn here so she could be liked and have friends and not have to worry about her freak of a brother. Sorry, I'll shut up now," he said, stuffing his hands farther into his pockets, if that was even possible, and returning his gaze to the ground. I could practically hear the hurt coating his voice, and it killed me. We were at the tents, and were waiting for the groups to be assigned to biomes, so we were in the middle of a massive crowd. He slowly looked up, and I reached forward and hugged him. He kind of just awkwardly stood there for a sec, but he kind of softened up a bit. "Thanks Mari, you're an awesome person," I looked back up at him and simply asked "Friends?" He thought for a moment before he nodded and said, "Friends." We turned to face the stage as Ty got everyone's attention.


End file.
